


Cunning Stunt

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Annoyed Leon, Chris' pride and joy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sneaky Chris, Truck Sex, Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: Leon cursed the day the BSAA gifted Chris the Hummer while in New York. Thinking it'd just be for the mission, somehow Chris was able to keep the monstrous truck. It was his pride and joy, even going so far to name it 'Florian’. He drove that damn thing every chance he could, speeding through deserted areas and going off-roading with it. Leon was beginning to think that Chris loved that car more than him. The BSAA Captain had convinced his younger lover to accompany him to some urgent briefing. He hadn't gone into detail, just saying that it was important, and they had to be there quick.





	Cunning Stunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



> Takes place after Vendetta.  
> Thank you Sparkie96 for the idea! You rock!

Leon cursed the day the BSAA have Chris the Hummer while in New York. Thinking it'd just be for the mission, somehow Chris was able to keep the monstrous truck. It was his pride and joy, even going so far to name it 'Florian’. He drove that damn thing every chance he could, speeding through deserted areas and going off-roading with it. Leon was beginning to think that Chris loved that car more than him. The BSAA Captain had convinced his younger lover to accompany him to some urgent briefing. He hadn't gone into detail, just saying that it was important, and they had to be there quick. 

Reluctantly Leon agreed. He sat in the passenger seat, head against the window, listening to whatever playlist Chris selected. They rarely agreed on music. Chris loved classic 80’s music, especially the cheesy pop songs. Leon, aside from being a huge George Michael fan, was more of a classic rock, house, and RnB fan. At least the soundtrack wasn't so bad this time. He found himself singing along to some of the songs, making Chris smile. 

Once they reached the freeway, Leon noticed the scenery blurring past him. Chris was driving like a madman! The former blonde was grateful for the few cars on the road. Even if they did get pulled over, Chris wouldn't receive a ticket nor would Leon, due to their positions. 

“Slow down Speed Racer! This isn't Grand Theft Auto!” Leon remarked as he held on the passenger side handle. Chris quickly glanced at his lover, his eyebrow raised. “Says the guy who crashes every vehicle he’s in.” he retorted. 

“Go to hell.” Leon snapped. “How much longer until we get there? We're nearly halfway through the fucking state.” He was getting antsy. 

“We're almost there.” Chris promised. As they reached a desolated area, the engine began to sputter. “Chris?” Leon panicked, feeling the truck slow down before coming to a full stop. 

“FLORIAN!” Chris cried as his baby came to a stop. “Not here! Not now!” He slammed his fists on the steering wheel before resting his head on his arms.

Just his luck. He was beginning to think that Leon was a curse when it came to being inside a vehicle. 

“Goddamn it!” The older man cursed as he kept trying to get the truck to start again. “Come on, be good for daddy!” Chris begged making Leon snort. 

Once the couple realized that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing but one run down gas stations and a cheap motel. Leon shuddered at the thought of having to sleep in some dirty motel room, the mattress probably infested with bedbugs and semen. He'd take his chances sleeping in the back of the truck, whether Chris agreed or not. 

Throwing his bed back in defeat, Chris groaned. “We’re stuck. We can probably have the BSAA pick up but it won't be until the morning.” He sighed when he looked at his digital watch. He looked over at Leon, who was seething with rage. 

“Here it comes” Chris muttered as he braced himself for Leon's barrage of insults. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath only to release it when he heard the door slam shut. 

“I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you're not an idiot!” Leon said as he made his way to the back of the spacious truck. Taking off his leather jacket, he folded it, placing it under his head as a makeshift pillow. He lay down, looking up at the roof of the truck, swearing to himself that he would never listen to Chris again. Something told him to use his sedan but no, he brushed that feeling off, trusting Chris for some odd reason. He was quickly brought back from his mind when Chris lightly tapped on the window. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly as he opened the door, positioning his body on top of Leon. He planted soft kisses on his annoyed lover, ignoring the curses that were spewing out of Leon’s mouth. 

“No. I don’t want your kisses.” Leon muttered trying his best to push Chris off him. Chris smiled as he sat back and pulled Leon’s legs towards him, grinding into Leon’s groin. The brunette stifled a moan, blushing as he felt himself getting hard from Chris’ advances. He grinned when his lover started unbuckling his jeans, pulling them down in one swift motion. 

Chris smiled while looking down at Leon’s erection through his boxer briefs. “You sure you don’t want my kisses?” Chris teased as his fingers lightly gripped at the elastic waistband of Leon’s underwear, slowly pulling them down. The older man leaned down, pushing Leon’s shirt up, licking his way up from his navel to his chest, making his way to Leon’s nipples. He darted his tongue out and began to tease the tan peg until it hardened, making Leon moan. 

“Chris…” Leon looked up at his lover; his eyes pleading for more. 

Grinning like a sex-crazed maniac, Chris then began to undress, pulling down his sweatpants and boxers, his hardened massive cock springing out. He began stroking himself, moving backward allowing Leon to lean forward; now facing his cock directly. 

“Get it nice and wet, baby. I don’t want it to hurt any more than it has to.” The older man explained, taking a deep breath once he felt the warm wet cave of Leon’s mouth. The brunette’s tongue swirled around the tip of Chris’ cock before he took swallowed it whole. Looking up at Chris with lustful blue eyes. 

Chris loved when Leon looked up at him, his cock in his mouth, passion in his azure eyes. 

He placed his hand on the back of Leon’s head, creating a pace for his lover to follow. The brunette began to bob his head up and down, each time taking his lover’s cock fully into his throat when going down. 

“Just like that, my dirty cocksucker.” Chris groaned as he threw his head back. 

Leon moaned hearing Chris’ dirty talk. Finally, Chris had caught on that Leon loved dirty talk in bed. He wasn’t sure why Leon took pleasure in being verbally degraded but if Leon loved it; Chris liked it. 

Once he could take no more of Leon’s talented mouth, Chris pulled out from his lover’s mouth with a small pop. “Turn around and stick that gorgeous ass in the air, now!” He demanded while stroking his cock. Following the orders, Leon did as he was told, gasping when Chris spread him open, his tongue circling around his opening. The brunette whimpered as Chris tongue fucked him. He pushed back allowing Chris’ tongue to go as deep as it could, groaning in disappointment when Chris’ tongue retreated back into his mouth, quickly gasping when he felt his lover’s fingers enter him. Chris had started with two, scissoring his fingers in the tightness. Once he was able to get a third finger in, he brushed against Leon’s prostate, making him jump and whimper for more.

“Fuck me, please.” Leon begged desperately looking over his shoulder at Chris. 

Removing his fingers, Chris spat into his hand before stroking his cock. Once again, he spread Leon open, spitting onto his hole, making Leon throw his head back in pleasure. Slowly, Chris slid into the slender brunette, hissing at how tight he was. No matter how many times they had sex, Chris could never get used to Leon’s tightness- while Leon could never get used to Chris’ large size. 

Once he was fully in his lover, he stayed still, allowing Leon to adjust to his size as well as letting the pain turn into pleasure. “Tell me when.” He whispered, his hands holding Leon’s hips.

The stars faded from Leon’s eyes when his body relaxed and adjusted to Chris. He looked up at his lover with a devious smile. “Now.” He moaned, his hand wrapped around his cock as he started to stroke it. 

With small thrusts Chris began to move, stopping every so often to check on Leon. He began to pick up momentum, each thrust harder than the last. The truck rocked as Chris pounded his writhing mess of a lover; who backed up into each thrust, allowing the older man complete access to his body. Crying out in pleasure each time his prostate was hit. His hand stroked his cock with the same momentum that he was being fucked; his orgasm nearing as he felt his body tighten. 

“No one can fuck me like you can, baby! God, Chris- I’m gonna-- its com--” Leon screamed as his seed released into his hand and stomach. His mind clouded in ecstasy while his lover slammed into him. Nails digging into Leon’s hips, Chris gave a final thrust before grunting as he exploded into his lover; twitching as his orgasm violently passed through his body. 

Chris slipped out of his lover, giving him a gentle spank on his ass.

“Here.” He handed Leon his BSAA sweatshirt to clean himself with. 

When the couple was finally cleaned up and dressed, Chris made his way out of the back seat, then opened the door to the driver’s seat. He inserted the key into the ignition, turning the car on. 

“Voila!” He gasped falsely. 

Leon’s eyes in shock. Did the engine just overheat? “How’d you do that?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah, we weren’t stuck at all. I just turned on the double brake, lock, and the emergency brake. “I just wanted to christen the car.” Chris admitted sheepishly. 

Leon grunted in annoyance at the gaul of his lover! The fucking cheek of it!   
“Goddamn, I hate you so much!” he whined, throwing his head back onto the leather seat. "You and your fucking cunning stunts!"

Chris laughed, grateful that Leon was still in the back, unable to attack him. “Let's go home.” he giggled as he thought about the hell Leon was going to give him throughout the drive back and once they were home. 

“I already planned to sleep on the couch anyway.” He laughed.


End file.
